


A Little Encouragement

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry is determined. Ron is impatient.





	A Little Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Photo (below) @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**

 

“Harry, there’s no way you can do it,” Ron laughed.

“I told you. I can. I _can_ do it.”

Harry lay on the bed; his arms were tied behind his back, and he was trying to wriggle out of his jeans without any help from Ron.

“You know I’m not a patient man, Harry.”

“I. Can. Do. It!” he replied, through gritted teeth.

“Maybe you need a bit of encouragement,” Ron grinned.

“Don’t touch me. I can do…”

Harry froze as Ron unzipped his own jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers.

“Okay, get these fucking things off me!”


End file.
